


外攻内受

by CBA1007



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBA1007/pseuds/CBA1007





	外攻内受

“农农啊，少喝点酒。”范丞丞哭丧着脸

“您老别喝了，喝醉了黄明昊那小子还不得把我给活剥了啊！”范丞丞像是想起来什么，一脸的惊悚样，制止陈立农的手愈发用力

“你，嗝……你别怕他，”陈立农拿着酒杯晃晃悠悠搭上范丞丞肩膀

“我……我才是攻，我si，攻。”大着舌头口齿不清醉醺醺的小孩儿振振有词的说着这辈子都不可能发生的话

得嘞，是真的喝大了

“范丞丞，陈立农。”包厢的门被推开冷漠推开

不错啊，有进步，这回十分钟就到了！

黄明昊一脸镇定地进来架起陈立农转身同范丞丞打个招呼，顺手压制住肩上那两条乱晃的长腿

“辛苦了。”

“……不辛苦。”为人民服务

陈立农，你保重

哥也帮不了你什么，就在这给你喝喝酒撩撩妹祈福祈福

（陈立农:哥，你良心不痛吗？😭）

“哥哥，不乖了哦。”

黄明昊的手指顺着陈立农光裸的侧腰滑下，一双勾人的眼里缀着些寒意

“为什么一定要去酒吧喝酒啊～”

“昊昊陪你喝不好吗？”

说着，也不管陈立农的回应，仰头喝下一口红酒嘴对嘴给陈立农灌下

“咳咳咳咳。昊昊～”小孩带着哭腔唤

嘶——

陈立农永远不会知道他现在有多勾引人

粉色的皮肤，喂喂卷起的脚趾，还有不自觉的咬唇

光是看着都让黄明昊发疼

猝不及防的被翻过身，还没有被开扩过的桃花源猛然间被柱体进入

兴奋夹杂着疼痛刺激的陈立农发出一声尖叫，双脚不自觉缠上黄明昊的腰，扭动着想将异物挤出

身后人仿佛听不到般继续运动，愈发凶狠

他体内柔软的不可思议，被调教好的肠壁抚顺的了贴过来

不用刻意去找敏感点，因为全部都是

黄明昊红着眼继续抽插，顶到某处凸起刺激的陈立农后穴一阵痉挛

蓦然收紧的湿软差点把黄明昊也弃枪收缴了

“宝贝，说给昊昊听，谁是攻？”


End file.
